1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to transmission power control in the presence of interference.
2. Background
In a time-slotted synchronous communication system such as FlashLinQ, the transmission power of the links can typically be either fixed or determined based on the link length. That is, the transmission power may be fixed at a maximum transmit power allowed by the device power amplifier. Alternatively, the transmission power may be based on the link length in order to compensate for the pathloss and achieve a better signal to noise ratio (SNR) at the receiver. In such a configuration, in a high interference environment, the transmission power may be increased to as much as the maximum transmit power in order to achieve a requisite SNR. However, in a high interference environment, increasing the transmission power to a maximum transmit power may degrade system performance. As such, there is a need for methods and an apparatus for transmission power control in the presence of interference that improves system performance.